


And who the hell are you?

by 666beba



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666beba/pseuds/666beba
Summary: Fallon gets stood up by Culhane but a mysterious stranger saves the day.





	1. Do you want to go on a date with me?

_"Hey, where are you?"_  
_"I just got to the restaurant."_  
_"Are you okay?"_  
  
I've never been one to send multiple texts in a row, but at this point I don't even care anymore. Culhane was supposed to meet me half an hour ago for our date night, but he's nowhere to be seen. This is our third date, although we've known each other for years.  
  
"Are you ready to order now?" the waiter asks me and my eyes fall on the glass of wine I ordered 10 minutes ago. I can see the pity in her look and I suddenly feel my ears burning. Embarrassment never looked good on me.  
  
"Yeah, just get me another glass of wine. Keep them coming." I say while gesturing at the crystal piece in front of me. Before she leaves, I can see her giving me an apologetic smile. I scoff lightly in disbelief. Who does she think she is? I can buy this whole restaurant with the stroke of a pen.  
  
I check my phone again but no sign of Michael. He better have the best excuse of the century for making me wait 40 minutes for him. When I look up from my phone, I see all the strangers from the tables surrounding me staring. They give me the same regretful smiles when they realize that I can now see them. This is ridiculous. I am Fallon Carrington!  
  
_"I'm sorry, love. Michael can't make it tonight."_  
I read the text over and over again for a few minutes and stare dumbfounded at the photo of Culhane naked, in bed. My anger has officially reached extraordinary levels. I hastily grab my purse and push my chair back when I see a stranger approaching my table.  
  
"Hey, babe. I'm so sorry for being late. The traffic is really heavy and I got a flat tire on the way here." he says and kisses my cheeks, then sits down on the chair in front of me. Who is this guy?  
  
"And who the hell are you?" I ask him while raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I saw you sitting here for a while and I assumed you got stood up by your date, judging by your enraged face." the guy flashes me a smile and I can't help but stare at his adorable dimples.  
  
His blond hair shines under the warm light and his blue eyes pierce my soul. The way he looks at me makes me feel like we've known each other since forever and that he can see right through me. I have to admit, he must be one of the most attractive men I've ever seen.  
  
"What's your name, stranger?" I ask curiously as I place my chin on the palm of my hand. "Liam Ridley." he replies simply. "Wait. As in the Van Kirk heir?" he nods slowly. I knew he looked familiar.  
  
"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Liam. I'm Fallo-" I try to say but he speaks before I can finish my sentence. "I know." he smirks at me. Mimicking his action, I try to get more comfortable.  
  
I've learned that Liam has the darkest humour despite his sweet and kind nature. Even though I might not show it, I'm way beyond grateful for what he's done for me tonight. The hours have flown by. I glance down at my watch and my eyes widen in surprise when I see how late it actually is.  
"It's late, I should go." I tell Liam as I take my purse and stand up from the table. "Let me take you home." he says, getting up from his own chair.  
  
Liam stops the engine of his car in front of my house. I look over at him in complete awe. "Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time." I say to him smiling as I reach out to open the door, but I stop when I hear him speak up. "Do you want to go on a date with me? I mean, an actual date. I promise I'll show up early." he says smiling brightly at me. I scan his features for the millionth time tonight and, all of a sudden, I feel my insides churning and my palms getting clammy. Get it together, Fallon!  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you." I kiss his cheek before getting out of his car and speed up to my room. My phone lights up and I see a message.  
_"See you tomorrow at 8?_  
_-Liam_ "  
  
I found myself grinning madly at his text before replying. I feel like a school girl.  
_"It's a date."_

 


	2. You wrote this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this fic, but I guess I'll find out along the way. :))
> 
> I pulled an all nighter to write this because I couldn't stop haha.

I wake up, my mind still buzzing from last night’s events. I sit up and massage my temples in an attempt to remember everything that has happened and, perhaps, fully wake up. I’ve never been a morning person, but I have to at least pretend to be one due to the nature of both my life and my job. Being a Carrington can be an extreme sport, although it surely has its perks.

 

I can’t deny that I had a very good time with Liam last night, getting to know each other and discovering little things about one another. Many would find our interaction weird or ill-timed, giving the state of my personal life as of right now, but I won’t mope around because of Culhane’s poor decisions.

 

Sure, we’ve known each other for many years and I truly liked him. I still do but I’ll never be able to look the other way. Not after what he’s done. As I descend the stairs, I see Culhane at the end of the hall. He rips his eyes from his phone, startled by the clicking sound of my heels touching the marble floor as I walk.

 

’’Fallon, hey. I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it last night. I had some issues I needed to solve and I lost track of time. I forgot to let you know.’’ he says urgently but I know better than to believe the lies he’s trying to feed me now. I simply keep my mouth shut and have a stoic look plastered on my face. After a few moments of silence from both me and him, I finally speak up. ’’Okay, are you done now that you got the awfully bad excuses out of the way?’’ I tell him, tilting my head to the side a little bit. I can see him opening his mouth to, most probably, deny what I just said and cover it up with even more lies. But before he can say anything, I lift my right hand up, silencing him, and I pull out my phone from my purse that’s hanging on my arm.

 

’’I know why you couldn’t show up last night and I also happen to know what exactly the issues that required your attention were, while I was waiting for you, alone, for 40 minutes at the restaurant.’’ I say as I show him the picture I got last night, right before Liam showed up. His face falls and I can see his shoulders slumping as he registers my words. ’’Fallon, I swear I can explain.’’ he tells me and I just shake my head slowly as I let out a bitter chuckle. ’’You can explain but I don’t want to listen. You know, my first reaction was to be angry with you for making me wait alone, downing glasses of wine like a psychopath, but now I realized that I’m not angry. I am disappointed, which is worse for you.’’ I say, giving him a dazzling, passive-aggressive smile as I walk away, leaving him behind me. I can feel his stare on the back of my head.

 

’’Sam!’’ I say loudly, turning my head left and right to look for him. ’’Sam, I need advice.’’ I state even louder. ’’Jesus, Sam, where the hell are you?"

 

"What's the emergency?" he says with his mouth full, emerging from the kitchen, crumbs all over his clothes and face. "I have a date tonight and I need your input." I straighten my position and smile at him. "Why are you still worried about what you're going to wear? It's what, the fourth or fifth date with Culhane?" he says, waving his hand around in a "it's not a big deal" kind of way. "Oh, right." I say, fake laughing and dramatically placing my hand on my forehead, letting out a strong _duuuh_. "Only that I'm not going out with Culhane." my expression turns blank after the words leave my mouth and I look Sam dead in the eye.

 

Sam lets out a long _ohhh_ , nodding and shutting his eyes. "Okay, let's go pick out your outfit." he grabs my shoulders and spins me around, pushing me towards my dressing room. After trying on countless dresses and suits for what felt like an eternity, Sam and I settled on a red miniskirt with a fitted blazer to match and a white, silk blouse.

 

"You look beautiful!" Sam exclaims, eyeing me up and down with his mouth wide open. "I know." I tell him as I flash him a small smile over my shoulder. "Now, I can't stay and help you pick your jaw up from the floor because I'm going to be late."  
  
  
I grab my purse on the way out and once I'm outside the manor, I search for a chauffeur who's name is not Culhane and who can drive me to the address Liam texted me earlier today.  
  
  
As I get out of the car, I scan the building in front of me. Confused and pretty convinced that I've got the wrong address, I walk up the grey stairs and knock on the bordeaux wooden door. The door opens widely, only to reveal a grinning Liam on the other side.  
  
  
"Hey, come on in." he says, gesturing for me to walk in. "Is this your house?" I ask him as I take in my surroundings, scanning the walls, the furniture and the decor. Everything is very simple yet beautiful, totally Liam's style. "Yeah. I'm sorry if you assumed we'd go out tonight, but I figured I'd cook us something instead." he scratches the back of his head as blood floods his cheeks under the thick layer of skin, signalling that he's now uncomfortable and embarrassed of his choice. "We can go wherever you want, though. I mean, we don't have to sta-"

  
"I like the idea. What are you making?" I interrupt him and make my way to the kitchen, the delicious smell entering and exiting my nostrils. "Smells good."  
  
  
Liam appears next to me, smiling from ear to ear and looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "It's something I learned from my grandmother." he says, taking me by surprise. I never thought the Van Kirks would lift a finger. Well, not that my family ever does.  
  
  
The food Liam made is delightful. Is there anything this guy can't do? We're sitting one in front of the other at a small table, lit candles and glasses of wine separating us. I place my chin on the palm of my hand, a habit of mine, and I tilt my head while analysing Liam's features again. He looks right at me and I know he can tell I'm staring, but I really don't care.  
  
  
"See something you like?" he asks as he throws me a beautiful smile and raises his blond eyebrows. I've grown very fond of his smile. Good thing he's always like this. I give him a small smile myself and sit straight in my chair.  
  
  
"Hey, I saw that you have a room full of books." I bring up the subject, giving him a questioning look. "Oh, yeah. Come with me." he sits up from his chair and reaches out a hand for me, and I loyally follow him. We enter the room, hand in hand, and I look everywhere at all the books. "What's your favourite?" I ask him as I get closer to a shelf with neatly stacked books, that reaches the ceiling. Liam takes a few steps towards a different shelf, reads the titles of many books, pointing at them with his finger, until he pulls out one and comes next to me.  
  
  
The covers are hard, of a dark mustard colour and the pages look new. I look at its front and read the few words.  
  
_The Story of a Dynasty_  
_Liam Ridley_  
  
My eyes widen in realization and I look up at Liam, who just eyes me and his lips curve upwards sheepishly. "You wrote this?" I point at the book in my hand and take a few steps in his direction, getting closer to him. Liam nods, the smile still plastered on his face. "Don't you think it's a bit narcissistic? The fact that your favourite book is written by you." he only shakes his head and then opens his mouth "No. It's not my favourite because I wrote it. It's my favourite because I poured my soul into it at the time I wrote it, so I can relate to it completely." he coolly says to me, making steps towards me too. At this point I can feel his hot breath on me. I look into his eyes, blue orbs burning into mine. His pupils are so dilated, they almost take over the whole iris, making his eyes look rather black than blue. His sharp nose touches mine and my eyes travel down, staring at his lips, until Liam finally closes the space between us and kisses me. His kiss is tender and sweet, slow and calming, just like he is. I drop the book on the floor and busy my fingers with his soft blond hair. I mimic his actions, moving slowly against his mouth, not wanting to rush anything.  
  
  
We both pull away and look at each other, still close and in each other's embrace, and I lift my hand to his cheek, stroking and cupping it as his stubble tickles my palm. He leans into my touch, but his eyes never leave mine, as mine never leave his.

 

_Oh, I think I'm doomed._

 


	3. Clumsy bastards in heaven dropping furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Liam and Fallon's last date. :)

Liam's arms are laced around my waist in his sleep as his cheek rests on my shoulder. His soft snores are the only ones that disturb the silence. After the kiss we had in his study, we spent the whole rest of the night talking and sharing ideas regarding... well, everything. I found in Liam a person I can confide in, who understands me even when I'm silent, who can read me as though I'm an open book. My feelings for him keep growing stronger, lacing through my heartstrings like ivy, and, although I'm not in love with him, the connection is there.  
  
  
I always try to keep a strong appearance, make everyone think that I'm fearless and that nothing could ever get in my way. Truth is, what I feel for Liam terrifies me and it makes my insides churn. I glance at his closed eyelids that end with beautiful, long, blond lashes. He looks angelic, like he's got no worries in this world. But then again, he's the same when he's awake. Always smiling and somehow maintaining a bubbly and upbeat personality, no matter what.  
  
  
That's what I'm talking about. That, right there, is me falling for him. My eyes rest on the ceiling, afraid to look at him for any longer. The only person I allowed myself to fall for was Culhane and look how that turned out.  
  
  
A loud noise puts a stop to my train of thoughts and I flinch before I can comprehend what is happening. Within a few seconds, a blinding light shines from the sky and I can hear millions of heavy raindrops furiously falling. I flinch again when another thunder appears, accompanied by a second bright light.  
  
  
Storms are my biggest fear, ever since I was a child. I can't seem to stop flinching and I feel like I got hit in the gut. I close my eyes, avoiding the big window that allows me to see the hell that's raising outside. But when the thunders intensify, I know for a fact that I won't get any sleep tonight.  
  
  
Liam stirs awake next to me. I must have awakened him with my constant tremors. I look at him move gingerly and I suddenly get the overwhelming need to keep myself distracted.  
  
  
"Liam?" I say as my eyes search for his. "Yes?" he tells me in a raspy voice, still not fully awake. But when I try to say something, another loud noise interrupts me and my body shakes. I can feel Liam's stare on me but I keep my eyes closed in a desperate attempt to calm myself.  
  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Liam sits up and kneels in front of me, then takes my hands into his, squeezing them gently to let me know that he's here and it's okay. I breathe in for a few seconds and I finally open my eyes, which are instantly greeted by his ocean blue ones. In response, I take a look at the window as the raindrops land violently on the glass. Liam's look follows mine and he huffs in realization.  
  
  
"Do storms frighten you?" he asks calmly, squeezing my hands once more. I only nod slowly, my eyes glued to his now. For a few seconds, we just stay hand in hand while holding each other's gaze. How am I supposed to protect my heart if he acts like this? It's nearly impossible, he makes that way.  
  
  
He gets up and sits next to me, his hands still clasped around my smaller ones. "You know, when I was a kid, I was terrified of storms. I couldn't keep an eye closed and I would hide under my blanket." he tells me and I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. I never thought he ever had any fears. He seems fearless and carefree, always happy and like nothing could ever bring him down.  
  
  
  
"One time, I was hiding under my blanket and my grandmother told me something to make me feel better." he says, shifting a bit. "She said that thunders are angels trying to communicate with me. That did make my 5 year old self feel a little special and less scared. But now that I'm an adult, I have my own theory." he tells me, his eyes getting lighter and lighter, glossy and enchanting as always.  
  
  
"I personally reckon that they're just clumsy bastards in heaven dropping furniture." he gives me a big smile and I can't help but giggle at his idea. "Either way, I am here. I'll always be here. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."  
  
  
I cup his face in my hands, bringing it closer to me, and I give him a sweet peck on the lips. "Can you just... hold me?" I ask him, brushing away the blond strands of hair that have fallen on his forehead. He just smiles at me again and gets in bed, then tugs at my arm, suggesting that I should do the same.  
  
  
I get in next to him and he engulfs me in his warm embrace, holding me tight as his head rests next to my own. I search for his hand and I take it in mine, then I feel myself drifting to sleep.

 


End file.
